Easy as Pie
by Kohako Shadow
Summary: It should have been easy. Get in; have a great time; catch some shut-eye; get out before HE arrives. It should have been easy, but years of fending of other psycho's, he really should have known better. AU


**Title: **Easy as Pie

**Author: **KohakoShadow

**Disclaimer**: The characters of YGO are not mine and probably never will be. I'm just using them for my own nefarious plans.

**Warnings: **AU YGO

**Pairing: **Atemu/Ryou

**Summary:** It should have been easy. Get in; have a great time; catch some shut-eye; get out before HE arrives. It should have been easy, but years of fending of other psycho's, he really should have known better.

* * *

It was the piercing light that shone in his eyes that woke him up. Immediately his eyes sprung open. Checking the time he began to quietly curse. "Shit!" Gently detracting himself from his lover he began to quickly gather his clothes up.

He quietly tip-toed to the bedroom door, after haphazardly donning his clothes. Gently gripping the handle of the door, he applied the barest of pressure. His head peaked around, looking for any signs of danger before stepping out of the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. He shook his head and continued on. 'I'm not out of the Danger Zone, yet!'

Sweat was starting to bead down his face. Every muscle of his body was tense. Mistaking every shadow for his unseen enemy, Atemu was tired beyond relief by the time he arrived downstairs. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and like a thief, afraid of being caught, slinked his way to the front door.

He was congratulating himself by the time he entered the foyer. Quickly apologizing to his lover in his mind for this quick departure he touched the door handle, intent on getting the hell out of here. "Thud!" A wicked blade materialized millimeters away from his hand.

He reflected that it was his fast reflex that allowed him to evade the deathly looking knife, now embedded into the brown door. His heart thudded wildly in his chest and a shaky hand touched his chest to calm himself. 'I am so screwed!'

Purple eyes looked wildly around him and then widened like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. His breath caught in his throat at seeing another of those deadly knives, just a foot away from him. He gulped and followed a pale hand caressing its way to another set of knives.

A deep rumbling chuckle made him look up and catch the eyes of the most deadly creatures alive. He flinched at the insane look in those eyes. A shaky laugh escaped him before he could help it.

"Ah, hello Bakura. What a nice day we're having. With the sun and all, we really shouldn't spend our time inside. So I'm just going to go and get out of your hair. " Gesturing wildly to the door Atemu tried to talk his way out of it. Not giving Bakura a chance to reply he shot like a bullet toward the door.

A human wall erected itself before him, stopping him in his tracks. He screeched to a stop and masterfully dodged the roundhouse kick that came his way. He was not so lucky to stop the left hook that crashed to the side of his face. He quickly wiped blood from his face as he back-pedaled out of the way of Ryou's insane older brother.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from Ryou!" Bakura hissed out, before expertly wielding a knife toward Atemu's jugular. A vein throbbed above his forehead and Atemu imagined his blood pressure rising. A menacing growl came out of Bakura's mouth before he charged at Atemu.

Atemu panted and did the only thing he could think off. He lunged toward the nearest object, which happened to be a lamp and threw it toward the charging form of Bakura. Not waiting for the lamp to hit he opened the living room window and jumped out of it.

Painfully landing on a rose bush he limped quickly away. He winced as the loud voice of Bakura followed him all the way to the end of the street. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MUTOU ATEMU!!

It should have been easy as pie. Get in; have a great time; catch some shut-eye; get out before HE arrives. It should have been easy, but years of fending of other psycho's, he really should have known better.

**Owari**


End file.
